Shared Nights
by Misha Tedesco
Summary: An account of Arkarian and Isabel spending their night together, in two chapters. Rated M for sexual content, but nothing overly graphic. I own nothing but the plot. All else belongs to Marianne Curley.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my previous story. I really do appreciate it. This story will be in two chapters, the second of which will be published shortly. In the meantime, I would not object to a few encouraging words. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Isabel is coming to see me. I can't hear her thoughts so much as sense her presence as she makes her way up the mountain that hides my chambers. A feeling of excitement stirs in my stomach, although I expected her. This has become something of a ritual on nights that neither of us have missions to attend to. Time alone seems to be hard to come by these days, and so we take advantage of it when the opportunity presents itself.

She has reached the face of the mountain now, where my secret door is already opened in anticipation of her arrival. I am waiting for her in my octagonal control room, but I do not have to wait long. She is running down the passageway, as if it has been days since she has last seen me, rather than just this morning before leaving for school. I can't help but smile at her youthful enthusiasm, so refreshing to someone as ancient as myself.

She enters the room, and immediately rushes towards me. She takes a running leap, and launches herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I laugh softly at this, but hold her tightly all the same. "It is nice to see you too, Isabel."

She lowers herself down to the floor, still in my embrace, and replies with a raised eyebrow, "Just nice, is it? Try again, Arkarian."

This time I laugh outright, and lean my face closer to hers. My lips hover a hair's width away from her own as I acquiesce. "I meant wonderful, perfect, the best thing that's happened to me all day. Better?"

She closes the gap between us as a confirmation, and I feel her soft lips against mine. I marvel at the sensation, wondering if this newness will ever go away. As someone in their six hundredth year of life, it is not often that I feel this completely awe struck. After so many years, there is not much now that throws me, but the simple feeling of Isabel's lips on mine is enough to make my head spin. I smile into the kiss, marveling at the how she has altered the way I perceive even the tiniest things.

These thoughts overwhelm me, and I deepen the kiss, parting my mouth to allow her tongue greater access. She eagerly accepts, and through the euphoria that is my soul mate, I hear a shred of an errant thought emitting from her. Before I can make any sense of it, however, she pulls away from me, and clears her throat somewhat nervously. I try to decipher why, but draw a blank. Whatever thoughts she wants to keep from me are well guarded now, and I wouldn't dream of intruding.

She yawns, and I realize how late it is. With all that has been weighing on her mind lately, the minds of all the named, it is no wonder she is tired. With no more delay, I scoop her up in my arms, earning a squeal and an indignant look from her. "I can usually manage walking on my own, you know."

"And what kind of lover would I be if I didn't pamper you every once in a while?"

At this, she blushes, and I figure out why a second too late. She is thinking of my wording, my somewhat archaic use of the word "lover," and its implications.

Luckily, before she can make a reply we arrive in one of the dimly lit sleeping chambers, and I lower her onto the large bed in the center of the room, covered in soft blankets and pillows. She removes her coat and boots, and tosses them unceremoniously onto the floor, leaving her in a light sleeveless shirt, and a pair of shorts. She treats the small pack that she brought with more caution, and places it on the bedside table. She yawns yet again, and stretches her arms above her head. Her shirt rides up as she does this, giving me a view of her toned stomach. It isn't long before she notices my gaze, but I don't look away. There is no point in pretending she doesn't have me completely transfixed.

After a moment longer, I too remove my boots and sweater, leaving on a loose pair of linen pants. Aware that it is now she who is observing my every move, I make my way towards the bed, and settle in next to her. She curls up close to me, her forehead leaning against my chest. I bring a hand up to stroke her hair, completely content for what feels like the first time in ages.

Isabel apparently does not share my contentment, and makes it known. Rather than settling into sleep, as I foolishly believed she might, she shifts her head slightly to pepper kisses along my chest and neck, and whispers, "I've missed you all day."

I am suddenly overcome with emotion directed towards this girl who I did not know only a couple of years ago. How I managed all this time without her, I cannot fathom. To be separated from each other for even a day is too much. Part of me feels like a hormonal teenager experiencing love for the first time, and I suppose in some ways I am. I cannot dwell on this long, as Isabel has turned her face up to gaze into my eyes, awaiting a reply. "And I you," I manage, before I capture her lips in mine once again, and get lost in her passion and fiery enthusiasm.

As we kiss, one of her hands tangles itself in my long blue hair, and grips it tightly, her other pressed against my back. I can feel her nails dig into my skin, and I have to wonder where all this force is coming from, even as I moan into her kiss, thoroughly enjoying her attentions. She moves her hips towards mine slightly, tentatively testing the waters to see if I will move away. When I don't, she is encouraged, and moves closer to me, so that our hips are now touching. Moving closer still, she intertwines her legs with mine.

Unable to stop myself, I now begin to explore her body with my hands. I feel the dip of her waist and beyond, moving my hand to her lower back, and towards the alluring curves that are so close. Now her hands are on my chest, my waist, my stomach, tracing my muscles with the tips of her fingers. Her hands drift downward, toying with the top of my pants before moving to feel beneath the fabric. I inhale sharply at the contact, which spurs her on. She says my name, and it comes out in a hoarse whisper. It is then that she opens her mind to me, and I figure out what I heard earlier that she did not intend for me to hear. I realize what she is asking.

"Isabel…" I begin, but find that my voice is not much use to me at the moment. I take a steadying breath, and start again. "Isabel, are you… are you sure? We have time. We don't have to do this tonight."

My words have an almost imperceptible effect on her, but I see it. She deflates the tiniest bit, and I can see that it took courage to express her desires to me. In her thoughts I can sense her usual determination, but it is alongside nervousness and vulnerability. I lean in close, and reassure her. "Do not doubt that this is something I want, Isabel, but after waiting six hundred years for you, a while longer will not hurt me. I want to take this at your pace."

She closes her eyes briefly, out of what I believe to be insecurity. When she replies however, I realize that I should know her better than that. "You spoke to Matt, didn't you?"

Her irritation is clear, and while I have spoken to her brother about this, I do not think now is the best time for that confession. "It isn't that, Isabel. It's just that you're…" I trail off, and her eyes narrow. She is starting to work out what I am thinking, and she does not like it one bit.

"I'm what, Arkarian? Young? Of all the people to patronize me, I really didn't think it would be you."

Oh dear. I am treading into dangerous territory, and I know it. The last thing I want to do is fight with Isabel. I understand that her anger comes from her stubborn need to prove herself in every situation, and although this drive is one of the many things that I admire about her, this time I feel that I should intervene. "Isabel, please. You know I don't mean it that way. I've seen how you work, and I've seen how you throw yourself into everything you do. I would never patronize you because of your age. It's just that this is something you cannot take back."

"I won't want to, Arkarian. How could I ever? I love you." She illustrates her point by grasping my hand, and bringing it up to her lips. She presses a kiss to my palm, and then looks into my eyes. "You say we have time, but how true is this, really? Any day one of us could die at the hand of the Order. Being with you is the only time that I can forget all this. I don't have to think about the Goddess, or the prophecy, or even my next mission. You make me feel safe, and I don't have to worry about tomorrow, because no matter what happens, I'll have had this. And this is more important that any prophesized battle we might face."

I look in her eyes and into her thoughts, still opened to me. Where I felt dejection and nerves before, I now feel confidence and certainty. Most importantly, I feel her love radiating through me like rays of sunlight.

"I love you too," I tell her, reaching up to touch the side of her face. "I love you more than you know. If this is what you want, if you are sure this is what you want, you know I am helpless to deny you. But please, if you change your mind, if you have any doubts at all, you must tell me at once. I swear we can stop. It…" I trail off for a moment, upset by a sudden thought. "It will hurt."

She looks at me stubbornly, yet so beautifully, a look that she has perfected, and says, "Again with the patronizing." And then she is kissing me fiercely, the last shred of my resistance torn away.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second and final installment of this story. It contains sexual content, which I tried to make sensual, yet not graphic. I also tried to make it somewhat realistic, as losing one's virginity never goes as smoothly as the movies would have one believe!

Thank you very much to those that reviewed and followed this story.

* * *

Arkarian has agreed. I almost can't believe it, but his mouth on mine, moving in a way that I am unaccustomed to, is all the proof I need.

In my elation at my victory, I get a sudden possessive urge over this man who, against all odds, has chosen to spend his nights, and his life, with me. I channel this emotion through a bite on his lower lip. My reward comes as he groans against my mouth. I make a note of this reaction, as it may be useful later.

My hands renew their previously interrupted exploration of his body. As I move lower, however, he grabs my wrists and whispers in my ear, "Please, don't. I want to make tonight about you."

A noticeable shiver runs through my body at his words, and his eyes meet mine. He then glances down at my shirt, and I sense he is asking permission. Although this bit is not new territory, he is nothing if not a gentlemen. I stifle a laugh, and nod my consent. He reaches for the hem of my shirt, and he slowly begins to lift it. I rise up from my position on the bed, and lift my arms over my head to help him along. When he is finished, I guide his hands to my pajama shorts. He grips my hips gently before slowly sliding the shorts down my legs, taking his time to caress every inch of skin along the way. I sink back into the bed with a sigh, marveling at how he can make any task so intimate.

It is now my turn, and I run my hands down his sides until I reach the top of his pants. Just as I make to remove them, however, I feel unanticipated nervousness settle in my stomach, knowing that I can't pull off Arkarian's grace and smoothness. Suddenly, my movements feel stiff and awkward by comparison. I shake my head slightly and try to cast off these thoughts. I concentrate on steadying my breathing, and I pull Arkarian's waistband down, while he lifts his legs off the bed to help me.

My relief at having completed my task is short lived, as I quickly become aware of how little separates our bodies. For my part, I am in nothing but a pair of black underwear, while he is in his boxers. Although he may be able to see very little in the darkness of the room, Lady Arabella's gift makes it so that I can see every detail. I can't help but feel that tonight, this gift is a disadvantage.

Arkarian must sense my apprehension, because he leans his forehead against mine, and wraps his arms around me. He moves us back down towards the mattress, and says "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You have nothing to be insecure about."

I take a shaky breath, and back away from him slightly. My eyes flick to his boxers, and my hands twitch towards them, but I find that I am unexpectedly frozen in place, my earlier anxieties creeping back into my mind.

Arkarian looks at me, his brows furrowing. "Would you like to stop? We can always sleep, my love."

I have to wait a minute before I respond, the tiniest glimmer of fear starting to surface. I consider his offer of sleep, and wonder if this is not the better option. But then I look up at him, and see pure caring and love etched into his features. I think about how safe I feel in his arms, and how he would never ask me to do anything I don't want to do. I cannot deny that this is an intimidating step to take, but seeing his concern for me only enforces my decision that this is the right thing. "No Arkarian, I want this. I really, truly want this."

He nods his head just a little too quickly, and I realize that I am not the only one who is anxious. With movements that are less steady than I am used to, he takes my hands in his, and guides them over to his boxers. He wants me to remove them, and I realize that he is making sure that I have a choice every step of the way. I grip the fabric, and begin to pull it down, as he shifts his legs to assist me. Once they are off, I'm not sure where to look, and I can feel myself blushing. A small smile crosses his lips, and I can tell that part of him is amused by my reaction. I suppose everyone, even someone as ageless and wise as Arkarian, likes to feel appreciated. He laughs softly, and I know that he has heard my thoughts. Mercifully, he makes no other indication of this.

After a moment, I become aware that the last step is going to have to be mine. With a deep breath, I hook a finger into my underwear, and slowly slide them down my legs. He takes me in with blazing eyes, and while this is a look a girl could get used to, it is a little much for the butterflies currently residing in my stomach.

It is then that I remember the pack that I brought with me tonight. I surprise him by moving suddenly to the edge of the bed, and retrieving it from the small bedside table. I unzip the outermost pocket, and extract a box of condoms. "I… I have… I brought…" He doesn't make me say it, as words do not seems to be making their way out of my mouth at the moment.

"You planned this for tonight, didn't you?"

"I may have."

"I approve."

And with that, he reaches for the box, and takes out a wrapped condom. He carefully tears open the foil, and removes the rolled up bit of latex. For a moment, I am overwhelmed at the reality of what it about to happen, and I shut my eyes. When I open them again, he has finished his task, and is sitting up, his gaze on me, gauging my reaction. "Are you ready, my Isabel?"

I nod my head, eyes wide, and I'm sure I look like a fool. Arkarian lowers himself until he is hovering over me, my back against the mattress. "You look nothing but beautiful, my soul mate. As long as I am here, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise, Isabel."

He closes the space between our bodies further still, until he is mere centimeters away from me. He kisses my cheek tenderly as he closes the gap completely, and I can feel him pressed against me. He pauses for a moment, giving me time to react, before slowly easing himself inside me. I wince in pain, but his worried look has me determined that I will not let it show. After another pause, he moves further still, and despite myself, I cannot help but call out in pain at this foreign feeling. In a small voice, I ask "Is it… are you… done?"

He makes no mention of my lame choice of words, but his jaw clenches, and he looks straight into my eyes. He then gives one final thrust, and the sharp pain lets me know that he is completely inside me. He does not move a muscle, but says in a tense voice, "Isabel, now is the time to heal yourself."

I make a little squeak in response, the best that I can do at the moment, and wonder how I did not think of this sooner. I shut my eyes, and focus on concentrating through the multitude of emotions running through my mind. I somehow manage to achieve a sufficient level of calm, and after a few seconds of visualization, the pain is gone, although feeling Arkarian inside me is more than enough to keep my senses occupied. When he begins to move again, slowly pulling further away from me, I gasp at the sensation, which has turned from pain to an unfamiliar sort of pleasure. He freezes again, and looks at me in askance.

"No," I tell him. "It doesn't hurt. It's just different."

"Is 'different' and good or a bad thing?"

"Definitely good."

He is encouraged by my words, and continues his slow movement forward and back, in and out. I begin to instinctively move with him, and I hear him let out a low groan. I look up towards his face, and I see his eyes shut tightly. I have to wonder why. This cannot be new to him after six hundred years. Hearing my thoughts, he opens his eyes, and says, "Physical pleasure is not new, but this is unlike anything I've felt before. Being close to you in this way, being inside you, this is so much more than physical."

He leans in close to kiss me, and I gladly comply, leaning up to meet him. With my senses already overloaded, feeling his lips against mine is almost too much. Everything is heightened as I feel him pick up the pace of his thrusting, his lips moving roughly against mine all the while. I find that I have to pull away to lie back completely against the bed. I cease the movement of my hips for a moment, clutch the sheets in my hands, and try to focus completely on the pleasure I am feeling.

Arkarian looks down at me, then lifts himself slightly, and shifts his position upward, increasing the friction in a way that feels incredible. My hand flies from the sheets to my forehead, and I gasp at this new feeling, almost too much to take. Taking my reaction as approval, he speeds up his movements. I feel the pressure build, causing the muscles in my lower abdomen to clench. My teeth grind together, and I adjust my timing to match his.

After what could be seconds, or minutes, or days, Arkarian lowers himself down as close to me as he can. He brings his lips to my ear, and says in a tight voice, "Isabel, I can't hold on much longer."

His words send a new wave of desire through me, and I suddenly want to please him more than anything. Going on intuition, and hoping that I get this right, I tighten my muscles around him, just as I tangle my hands in his hair to pull him in for a desperate kiss. Within seconds, I feel a sort of pulsing inside me, and I know that he has reached his peak. He thrusts a few final times, and then collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, he gets up and extracts himself from me. He breaks our contact only momentarily as he disposes of the condom in a bin by the bed. Then, without delay, he is by my side, bringing the blankets up around us, and pulling me to his chest. "Isabel, that was amazing." He then thinks for a moment and continues, "But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You have always excelled at all things physical."

Still trying to regulate my breathing, I let out a choked laugh. I touch his chest to feel his own rapid heartbeat. I plant a kiss there, and I feel him touch his lips to the top of my head. I giggle, a sound I do not normally make, and hug my arms around his waist, my face pressed against his chest. I sigh into him, and I feel him smile into my hair. We lay like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. After a while, though, I feel a tiny spark of guilt niggling at my mind. "I'm sorry I didn't… have an orgasm."

He looks at me in disbelief, and his violet eyes go wide. "Isabel, never feel like you have to apologize to me over something like that. If anyone should be doing the apologizing, it should be me. I believe that particular responsibility was mine, was it not?"

I can feel my cheeks start to burn, and look down, unable to meet his eyes. "I was just afraid that you might think I didn't enjoy it as much as you did."

He pulls back from me slightly, and puts his fingers under my chin, asking me to meet him eyes. I comply, and I see him smiling gently at me.

"I don't want to give you the impression that I'm in the habit of deflowering every young woman I happen upon," he pauses as I give a less than ladylike snort, "but I do hear tell that it is often difficult for women to achieve orgasm their first time. It isn't unusual, and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

Even through my embarrassment at revealing my inexperience, I heave a relieved sigh, which quickly turns into a yawn, and I realize that my lack of sleep has finally caught up with me. I settle into the blankets, ready to drift off, until I hear Arkarian say in a silky smooth voice, "Although if you really wanted to, if you told me you felt deprived, we could always keep trying."

My eyes snap open, and I give my best effort at a seductive smile. No doubt this is something I will have plenty of time to improve upon. "Arkarian, I'm feeling awfully deprived. Cheated, even. Would you possibly be able to help me with this little problem?"

He grins widely, and brings his lips to my neck, sliding them up to my earlobe before softly saying, "It would be your pleasure."

I decide that sleep can most definitely wait.


End file.
